Snapshot
by shad0wcast
Summary: Dealing with his wife's death and raising their only son alone, Tsuchiura gets help from his friends and a little visit from his lost beloved.  Not a good summary, I know. I seek pardon


**Snapshot**

**A/N: **Done for Halloween in accordance to an event in Facebook set up by fellow LCDO writers. This is my first time writing in this genre so please bear with me. Of course, RyouNami pair in focus. Sorry for the inconsistencies and the OOC elements that may appear.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Kure Yuki and KOEI does.

"…I'll be back in a few days. Bye." He said and laid a fresh bouquet of white lilies. The morning air was crisp, just like that day three years ago. Everything that happened on that day felt the same. From the air to the sky to the population that drummed on the pavements to the wind and the sunlight…

He felt a short stabbing sensation in his chest and he quickly turned to his heels and walked away. No matter how long a time three years might have been, the pain and loneliness was still there, never fading; never ceasing.

It was as if, he had to live through it forever.

Three years ago, he lost her in a car accident. Forever.

His friends had told him to forgive himself. After all, nobody wanted that to happen. It was all an accident. It was…inevitable.

But no. For him, it was not inevitable. There was a chance to save her. He could have changed things. He could have done something to save not only her but also himself from this misery and loneliness that he was feeling.

"Tsuchiura," a voice called to him from behind. He looked back and saw a blue-haired friend and rival walking over to him. "Tsukimori. Early as usual, aren't we?" He greeted. A soft smile appeared on the shorter man's face. "I see you already went to her." The violinist replied with caution. The topic, whenever brought out within their circle, made the pianist emanate a perfect gloom that threatens to destroy a once jovial spirit they were enjoying earlier.

"Yeah, just delivered some flowers." Tsuchiura said with a nod. His eyes darkled and Tsukimori almost cussed out loud. He had been constantly trying to cheer up the pianist but of course, he was also constantly failing. Even his wife, Tsuchiura's former interest, is almost starting to lose hope on this ordeal. "What are your plans, then?" Tsukimori asked as they began to walk together. It helped that their workplaces were on the same road.

"Probably go to their place for dinner tomorrow night. You know, a little get together. I had this night reserved for the party." The pianist replied.

"Sounds nice."

"Thanks."

It always ended like this, their conversation. It didn't really ventured out far. Somehow, the violinist preferred it that way but his wife would always tell him to get to guy to talk and ease the tension between them. Though they aren't in any sort of competition, there was still that stiff air around the two. Whether they just don't like each other it was just like that, no one knows.

"So," Tsukimori attempted again as they turned. "About the party tonight. I hope you two could come. Kahoko's much expecting you to come." He said, to which the pianist smiled. "Of course. Yuuta's very much thrilled about it as well." He commented.

"I'd have to commend you for being a great father to your son. It's not easy…raising a child alone." Tsukimori's voice softened at the end. Tsuchiura just snorted and quickened his pace. He wasn't liking the way how this chat was going.

"Tsuchiura," the prodigy called before turning left to his office. The tall man looked back at him with a slightly puzzled look. Oftentimes, the violinist wouldn't really call out for a goodbye or a see you later commentary as his office came. Tsukimori didn't really know why he called the guy. Maybe seeing how his broad shoulders seemed to slump forward in eternal gloom after the accident was the main reason. But he didn't really care, right?

"Move on, man. Move on. It's the finish line for her but not for you. And do you think she'll like to see you like that? Think about it. Three years of self-accusation is way too long. Besides, you didn't totally lost her. You have your son with you. Treat him as her living memory." he said then walked up to the door, slamming it behind before the pianist could retort.

The pianist stood there, a bit dumbfounded. Never had the violinist said something to him like that. He was puzzled as to what Tsukimori's intentions were: to mock him or to cheer him up. He dared to enter the office but held himself back.

He has been hearing those words before. Always. And he was really thankful for all their concerns and words but…somehow it doesn't work.

They just don't understand things. The loss he felt…it was different from everyone's. Sure, not as big as her family members but to him, to the one who had vowed to love her forever, it was sure as hell a big one. It would probably turn into a heated argument that could lead to their circle being destroyed if he fought for his stand. So to save them, he just let the words enter his left ear and leave through the right.

And there was Yuuta, their one and only son. How his blue eyes would often remind him, not of clear skies, but mischievous twinkles and soft gazes was too much for him to handle. He couldn't really look straight to kid without almost breaking down. Everything about Yuuta just seemed to remind him of his lost love.

But like what Tsukimori had said, he had to be man enough to move on. It's not going to be an easy job, he knows, but he was sure that with the support of everyone, he'd be able to do it, one step at a time.

A cold wind danced around as he entered his own office doors, with a rather new and confidant smile on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

"Daddy!" a small kid with light brown hair and blue eyes jumped down from the couch the moment the front door of their house opened. The man was barely able to put down his bag when the kid ran to him and hugged him. "Hey there, little man. Have you been good today?" he asked as he carried the child. He laughed heartily and hugged his father's neck. "I'm excited for tonight's Halloween party!" he giggled. A woman followed and greeted the man. "Good afternoon, Tsuchiura-san. How was your day?" the woman asked. "Good afternoon, too, Sanada-san. Thank you for looking after Yuuta. I had a fairly nice day, in fact." He said. The woman, Yuuta's babysitter, took the child away to let his father remove his shoes. "Come to the living room now, Yuuta. Daddy's going to fix himself first." She said and the kid jumped down and ran to the living room. Tsuchiura couldn't help but laugh at his son's activeness.

"Must have gotten it from you, no?" he asked to himself. After he had changed his clothes, he allowed the babysitter to have an early leave for the day. "Yuuta's costume is already in his room. I wish you a good night, Tsuchiura-san." She bade then left.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Hmm? Again? I thought you just had your sandwich."

"I want coffee." And his heart skipped a beat, remembering that it was his wife's favorite drink.

"You're not allowed to drink coffee yet, little man."

"But!" Yuuta looked like he was about to say something but stopped. Tsuchiura's brow arched a little at this and kneeled to match the kid's height. "What is it Yuuta?" he asked gently as he took the living memory of his lost wife. His son's everlasting blue eyes darted away and bit his lip. "Daddy, I took coffee earlier." He admitted bashfully. "Huh? Sanada-san knows very much you cant have those…"

"Tsuchiura?" a muffled voice came from behind the door, before a rally of knocks came. Tsuchiura stood and went to the door, very sure of who would have such a habit in visiting houses. His son carefully walked behind him. Soon, another mass of green hair poked from the opening.

"Hihara-sempai, come in." the pianist opened the door wider. On the view came an elegant woman with plum colored hair. "Ah, Miyabi-chan. Come in, come in. The night air is chilly. We don't want you getting colds for tonight." He said and the pair went in happily. "Kajii!" Yuuta laughed in glee as the trumpeter scooped him up and carried him to the living room. "What, you're not yet dressed? Come and show Kajii your costume!" he said and the kid ran upstairs to change. Tsuchiura was at loss between serving tea to his guests and assisting his son. Miyabi chuckled and patted his senior's arm. "It's okay, Tsuchiura-san. It's not like this is the first time we're barging in your kitchen." She said and the father followed his son. Ten minutes later, the two were coming down, the kid being carried by his father.

Hihara Kazuki stifled a laugh. "Frankenstien, huh? Suits you, Tsuchiura." He said as he did another round of laughing. The pianist rolled his eyes and set his son down. Miyabi took the child and fixed his make-up. "And is there a problem, _Jack Sparrow_?" Tsuchiura added and sat down on the other sofa. Hihara's face colored a bit and frowned. "It's Blackbeard! I told you I'm going for Blackbeard this year! How can you not notice!" he defended. Miyabi's chuckle was the most audible. "Miyabi-chan!" the husband said. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kazuki-san." She said and focused instead on Yuuta's face. "He looks very adorable for a vampire, you know." Hihara commented as Miyabi applied some red blood stain on the sides of the kid's mouth.

"Miyabi-baachan, when will your baby come out?" Yuuta asked as he softly patted the bump on the woman's belly. "Soon, Yuuta." She said and kissed the kid's forehead. "Hooray! I'm going to be a big brother soon!" he said and danced around. The three adults laughed at the energy the kid was showing. "Well, looks like it's time for us to go. Or else, Tsukimori's going to be all sour at our punctuality." Tsuchiura rose and took his son.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's good to see you _on time_." Tsukimori dryly said as the four of them came to the venue. He was dressed as a pharaoh. Tsuchiura mentally grunted at the narcissism of this violinist. "Really, pharaoh. Doesn't that seem to be too much for you?" he cocked a brow. Tsukimori sighed and ignored the commentary. "I say it's very fitting, at the least." Tsukimori said. "Oh, I meant you and your costume." He added with a smirk. Before Tsuchiura could say another word, Hihara stepped between and offered to go and greet the others.

Yunoki's hall inside his house was always the perfect place to celebrate holidays and parties. They were just lucky that they know someone like him. Besides, he also likes to do those here since it allows him to showcase the grandeur of the structure. High ceilings. Floor to window windows, lush carpets, huge chandeliers, master paintings…name it, he has it.

"Yuuta, the others are waiting for you on the other room." Yunoki said when he and Shimizu arrived together. "Let's go, Yuuta." Miyabi said and left the men to talk among themselves. "Looking good, Shimizu-kun, Yunoki-sempai." Tsuchiura noted the Leprechaun and the Samurai. Shimizu bowed and looked at Tsuchiura's take on Frankenstein. "Same to you, sempai. It's like the original jumping out from the screen." And with that, a pharaoh, a pirate and a samurai were laughing their heads off as they walked to a smaller private room.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for the ride, sempai. Have a safe trip back home." Tsuchiura said as the pirate's car sped off. Tsuchiura expertly carried the kid with one hand and the other rummaging through his pocket for the keys and undoing the lock. Once in, he went upstairs and headed to Yuuta's room. When he was just about to lay him on his bed, the kid snuggled closer and wouldn't let go of him. A small smile came to the pianist's face and sighed. "Alright, little man. You're going to sleep on my room tonight." He muttered to himself before heading to his own room. This time, the kid was obedient and curled on the bigger bed. Tsuchiura took off the kid's shoes and cape. He got a small towel and wiped the make-up on his face. He had also changed the kid's clothes to his PJs before he did the same to himself.

Before going to bed, though, he took the camera he had with him and started to save the images on a folder. He scrolled through the shots and there were lots of funny stolen ones on them. There was one where Yunoki and Hihara posed in a funny duel pose and there was Kahoko and Shouko, both dressed as fairies, posing elegantly. Also, there was a shot of him and Tsukimori doing an arm wrestling contest with him, of course, he thought smugly, winning. He then came to the part where they took turns posing with their respective families. He smiled at the way how his friends' shots were. Who would have thought…that these couples would end up together?

Tsukimori and Hino

Hihara-sempai and Miyabi-chan

Shimizu-kun and Fuuyumi

Yunoki-sempai and Takishima

Him and…Nami

He glanced at the kid sleeping soundly on his bed. The soft rise and fall of the kid's chest was relaxing to look at and soon, he found himself yawning already. He was about to close the laptop when something caught his eye.

It was his and Yuuta's shot. He was standing behind a chair where Yuuta was grinning widely. On first look, it wasn't really much visible but if you look closely or longer enough, you could see _something_ in it. He leaned closer and zoomed the picture a little until he was finally sure of what he was seeing-

"Daddy, a beautiful lady gave me…coffee this…morning…" Yuuta suddenly said through his sleep. "She said she loves…coffee very much…and I asked…why so she…made me taste it…I like it too, Daddy…" he said and curled to other side and began snoring softly.

Tsuchiura smiled gently and went to curl up beside his son. His large arms gently fell across his son's and he kissed his head. "Coffee's good. But you just cant have them now, Yuuta. Mommy's happy to know you like her favorite drink too." He whispered and closed his eyes for a moment

On the laptop screen, an image of a father, standing proud and tall, behind his son, gleaming with joy, could be seen. Beside the father was a faint silhouette of a long, wavy, light brown haired woman with blue eyes and a gentle smile, her hands wrapped lovingly on her husband's arm.


End file.
